Higgsium
| saurian_name = Xawwjaim (Xa) /'zäu•jām/ | systematic_name = Unhexhexium (Uhh) /'ün•heks•heks•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Becquerelium | right_element = Kirchoffium | particles = 650 | atomic_mass = 488.0544 , 810.4333 yg | atomic_radius = 178 , 1.78 | covalent_radius = 156 pm, 1.56 Å | vander_waals = 237 pm, 2.37 Å | nucleons = 484 (166 }}, 318 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.92 | nuclear_radius = 9.38 | half-life = 3.0228 min | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 166-9-25 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 4, 2 | oxistates = +1, +2, +4 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.13 | ion_energy = 628.6 , 6.515 | electron_affinity = 47.2 kJ/mol, 0.489 eV | molar_mass = 488.054 / | molar_volume = 43.963 cm /mol | density = 11.101 }} | atom_density = 1.23 g 1.37 cm | atom_separation = 418 pm, 4.18 Å | speed_sound = 1458 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Peach | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1203.56 , 2166.40 930.41 , 1706.73 | boiling_point = 1602.65 K, 2884.77°R 1329.50°C, 2425.10°F | liquid_range = 399.10 , 718.37 | liquid_ratio = 1.33 | triple_point = 1203.54 K, 2166.38°R 930.39°C, 1706.71°F @ 4.6955 , 3473.6 | critical_point = 3828.79 K, 6891.82°R 3555.64°C, 6432.15°F @ 77.4015 , 763.896 | heat_fusion = 14.032 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 127.902 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.04331 /(g• ), 0.07795 J/(g• ) 21.136 /(mol• ), 38.044 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 1.25 Absolute: 4.19 | atom_abund = 6.73 }} Higgsium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Hi and 166. Higgsium was named in honor of (1929–), who predicted the existence of (the God particle) before it was discovered. This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexhexium (Uhh), - , or simply element 166. Higgsium is the heaviest member of the (below , , mercury, and ) and is the last member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Higgsium contains 166 s in 9 s, averaging about 19 electrons per energy level. Due to extreme causing smearing of the orbitals, the electrons have completed the s-orbital in the ninth and outermost shell without completing the p-orbital first. However, there are two electrons in the p-orbital that was last added 39 elements ago. The electrons are full in the p split orbital and none in the p split orbital. Electrons make up only a tiny proportion of the atom's mass as almost all of its mass are s and s that make up the around which the electrons orbit. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , higgsium has no s. The longest-lived is Hi with a of 3 minutes. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Hi → + + + 80 n Higgsium has one that is longer-lived than the most stable ground state isotope: Hi (half-life: 5 minutes). Other meta states include Hi (half-life: 3 seconds) and Hi (half-life: 178 milliseconds). Chemical properties and compounds Higgsium is a reactive metal and tends to give up two electrons during s, but it can also give up four electrons because in addition to electrons in the 9s orbital, the 8p orbital can also participate in bonding due to small spacing between the 8p and 9s orbitals. Higgsium(II) has chemical properties similar to , found in salts like higgsium oxide (HiO) and higgsium carbonate (HiCO ), whereas higgsium(IV) would behave like or . This element forms solution which behave like calcium in its +2 state; its hydroxide (Hi(OH) ) is homologous to }}. Higgsium can form compound anions such as HiF , HiSO , and HiCS . Higgsium can form numerous compounds. Higgsium(II) oxide (HiO) or higgsium(IV) oxide (HiO ) form when the metal exposes to air for a short time. Higgsium(II) sulfide (HiS) is a purple powder. Higgsium(II) chloride (HiCl ) forms when higgsium(II) perchlorate (Hi(ClO ) ) decomposes by heat, liberating in the process. HiCl can then react with gas to give HiCl . Higgsium(II) bromide is formed when HiS reacts with (AgBr ). :HiS + AgBr → HiBr + AgS The other bromide, HiBr , is unstable unlike HiCl . HiI would be the only iodide of higgsium. Higgsium(II) carbonate (HiCO ), higgsium(II) sulfate (HiSO ), and higgsium(II) phosphate (Hi (PO ) ) formed when higgsium reacts with , , and , respectively. Higgsium(II) hydride (HiH ) is formed when higgsium reacts directly with gas or by extracting hydrogen from steam in the presence of carbon. Higgsocene (C H Hi) is one example of organohiggsium. Physical properties Higgsium's is 1204 K (1707°F), which is the highest of any other element in the zinc group. Its boiling point is 399 K (718°F) higher than its melting point, similar to in liquid range. Its density is 11.1 g/cm , halfway between that of (8.7 g/cm ) and mercury (13.5 g/cm ). Electrons between the incompleted 8p orbital and full 9s orbital would exchange energies with each other at few specified wavelengths, mainly in the yellow, orange and green regions of the spectrum from about 550 to about 600 nm. Oscillations at multiple wavelengths simultaneously would make the metal appear peach instead of silvery unlike other metals in the zinc family. Like other zinc family elements, higgsium is , meaning this element can repel magnetic field, thus causing , at least to a very small degree. Occurrence It is almost certain that higgsium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of higgsium in the universe by mass is 1.25 , which amounts to 4.19 kilograms or about the twice the mass of 's largest moon worth of higgsium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of higgsium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Hi. : + + 67 n → Hi : + + 57 n → Hi Category:Kelvinides